


JARVIS/Sir/Happy-Moments/Instance-35004

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cuddling, Fanart, Fluff, Jarvis watching & recording, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Of course JARVIS has his own personal photo album and video collection of Tony.(JARVIS just likes to hold on to the happy moments in Sir's life, in case he ever needs to convince Sir that his life is worth living. JARVIS learned early on that he has to prepare for the worst case.)(Ever since Captain Rogers came into Sir's life, though, JARVIS has seen his collection of happy-Sir-moments grow exponentially. If they ever decide to get married, JARVIS will collaborate with Ms Potts to put together a beautiful album as his personal wedding gift.)





	JARVIS/Sir/Happy-Moments/Instance-35004

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402217) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> Yes, I'm still alive, and I come bearing a wee gift! I'm sorry for disappearing again (and now it's work killing me, not uni -_-V), and I'm even more sorry for all the lovely comments I haven't replied to yet. I'll remedy that soon! *hands out homemade cookies*
> 
> Now, as for this manip, do you remember how Tony asked JARVIS in [Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402217) at the very end if JARVIS has a personal photo album of Tony? Well, here's my answer XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun making it, that's for sure. And I've begun working on another 5+1 manip set for Steve/Tony, so hopefully I'll have the time to finish it before works starts again for real...
> 
> This wee manip is for Dophne, because she loves JARVIS meddling and I'm always happy to deliver ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/132434/132434_original.jpg)


End file.
